


Silverware

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Childhood, Drabble, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sabrina is growing tired of playing with silverware, wondering what kind of sounds dolls will make.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Pokemon' nor am I profiting off this.

"I found more silverware; my parents have started hiding things up in the attic." 

None of the dolls react to her announcement. No cheering for her realization. No outrage for yet another betrayal from her family. 

Sabrina lifts the holder. Once beautiful wood is tarnished and dusty, rattling as she waves it back and forth. 

No one reacts even as the rattling becomes a dull shriek. Mangled spoons clink as she tilts the holder. It could be, should be much better work. 

Silverware is losing its fun. 

"I wonder." Sabrina grabs a fistful of dolls, jostling a fake table. "What do you sound like?"


End file.
